1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a robot cleaner, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner having an enhanced cleaning performance.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, robots have been developed for industrial use, and have managed some aspects of factory automation. As robots are applied to various fields recently, not only medical robots and space robots, but also home robots are being developed.
A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking dust on a floor (including foreign materials) while autonomously moving on a predetermined region.
Such a robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
The robot cleaner is configured to suck dust-contained air, to filter dust from the dust-contained air by a filter, and to discharge dust-filtered air to the outside, externally of the robot cleaner. Accordingly, the filter is easily contaminated due to dust accumulated thereon, and a suction force is lowered due to the contaminated filter. This may cause a cleaning performance to be degraded.
If the suction force is increased for an enhanced cleaning performance, noise is also increased when air is sucked and discharged. To solve such a problem, research on a structure to reduce noise generated due to increase of a suction force is actively ongoing.
Sucked air, which has undergone a dust filtering process before being discharged externally of the robot cleaner, may still contain fine dust therein. Accordingly, a structure to discharge cleaner air externally of the robot cleaner should be considered when a moving path of the robot cleaner is designed.